Known are production methods for electronic components comprising at least one active organic layer in which one layer after the other is applied in consecutive individual method steps such as sputtering, spin coating or printing and is structured via structuring measures such as laser structuring or wet lithographic structuring.
A problem with this approach is that the layers are applied and structured in individual work steps, and between the work steps the finished layers must constantly be protected against solvents and/or mechanical damage. The production methods known heretofore thus are not suitable for mass production, and inferior-quality components often result since the individual layers of the component are damaged.
Organic electronic components are preferably Z-connected in the conventional manner, according to which, in a series connection, the top electrode of the first component is connected to the bottom electrode of the next component.
It has not been possible heretofore to produce the conventional Z-connection with organic electronic components in a way that is suitable for mass production.